


Vampires Kisses (More than love bites)

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slash, Top Harry Potter, Vampires, Voldemort is dead.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore loses but not in the way he expects and not from who he expects. Voldemort dead.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 129
Kudos: 845





	1. Chapter 1

The doors to the Wizenagamot session were thrown opened and a small group of five entered. Severus Snape was leading the group. "Well, this makes it easier." A short, wiry, looking woman looked around the room. "All in one place." She leaned against the door jam. "I love it when it's simple."

"Indeed." Severus didn't take his eyes off of Dumbledore. "Collect the wands." Three men stepped around Severus and the woman and headed toward the seated members of the Wizenagamot. Two went to the opposite sides while one went toward the middle. "Your wands won't work." Severus saw a few try to use them anyway. They were just yanked out of their hands by those collecting. "They never listen." 

"It did make it easier since they don't listen. I do love that handy little spell that prevents anyone from using magic unless we have keyed them into the spell." The woman smiled at the wizards and witches. She was dressed in tight black leather pants with a loose black cotton shirt. A sword was hanging from her right hip, a dagger on her left. 

"What is going on Severus? Why are you here? Who are they? Why are they taking our wands?" Dumbledore stood up and one of the men yanked Dumbledore's wand away from him as he flicked his wrist. Dumbledore was a bit surprised. His eyes went wide. "Vampires." Gasps were heard around the room.

"I won." Severus held out his hand. The woman grumbled a bit as she pressed some gold coins into Severus' hand. "He is predictable." 

"What is going on is that we have control over the Ministry, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Knockturn, Hogsmeade, and all the other magical communities in your country." A taller man entered the room. "Dumbledore and his arrogance made it very easy." He was wearing black leather pants that fit in all the right places. He had a black gauzy material for a top. He wore a nondescript black cape as did the other. There was a huge ax head seen behind his left shoulder. He wore a sword on his left hip with a dagger on his right. Black gloves covered his hands as well as the rest of the group.

"You have blood on your cloak." Severus waved his hand and cleaned up the blood. "I can't take you anyplace."

"Yes, well, you know, things got a bit difficult with the Aurors." The taller man had dark brown hair that was tied back. He had green eyes and pale skin. He looked to be the youngest out of them. The woman looked close to fifty while the rest of them looked to be in their thirties with the youngest looking to be still in his twenties. "Some crazy one-eye man kept yelling constant vigilance. He wasn't happy when Marco took his fake leg and eye and locked him in a cell." 

"You also enjoyed it." The woman laughed deeply. "You can't fool us." 

"True." The man ran a hand down Severus' left arm. "Problems?" The younger was only slightly taller than Severus.

"No, Dumbledore was just asking the questions we expected." Severus didn't move or stop the man from touching him. Severus wasn't known for being someone who welcomed touch or even someone's care, yet was allowing the younger one to do so.

"Who won?" The younger one seemed to change his focus from Severus to back to the room. 

"He did." The woman grumbled a bit about smart assed potion masters. The three vampires placed the wands they collected into a pouch. They didn't speak but wore similar black leather pants with black tunics. "They got a few extra. It seems some carried two wands."

"Oh naughty, naughty, we have some lawbreakers in the Wizenagamot. Who is surprised by that?" The youngest looked around and laughed as no one raised their hands. The vampires rolled their eyes. "Let me guess who." The youngest one was almost bouncing as he walked toward the wizards. "If I guess them all, I get to play longer."

"You will anyhow. A true bet would be timing how long it takes you." Severus arched a brow. "I swear no more caffeine for him. Who had the bright idea to have him drink from that kid with the Mountain Dew?"

"Spoilsport. It was Sally's idea. She wanted the one with the Snickers." The younger pointed to the woman. "You know her and chocolate."

"We don't have time to debate who has what bad addictions. Shall we answer the fashion blunder's questions?" Sally pulled out a dagger and began to clean her nails. "Blood just gets everywhere." 

Severus watched the wizards and witches pale. He loved mind games. "Hydrogen peroxide works wonders on removing bloodstains." 

"You would know, you Death Eater." A voice rang out.

"Oh, name-calling already. Not very original, however. We can save him for last." The younger one whistled, loudly. The doors opened and more vampires entered. "Where is Prince Radu?" He started to walk around the Wizenagamot. He stopped every once in a while and sniffed the air. 

"Talking with the Ministry in Paris." One of the new vampires answered. "He will be here in a few minutes. He is making arrangements for the ICW to come and fix the mess that Fumbledork made of the magical world here." 

"Your Highness, I do not believe Dumbledore will believe you." Sally moved away from the wall and stood beside the Prince. He had dark hair, wore the same black clothing as the youngest one did. The same type of shirt they each wore. Some realized the shirts and cloaks were the keys to figuring out who was who and who was important. "Should I do the introductions?" 

The Prince looked at the youngest. "Skipped them again?" 

"No, it just didn't seem that important until you and Radu arrived." 

"You were never for formality." A new voice spoke. "No matter how many times we tried to drill it into your head." 

"You love me and you know it." The younger one almost skipped over the vampires. He joined the Prince and the newest vampire. "Have Severus do it. It will floor the whole group." 

Severus rolled his eyes but gave a slight head bow. "I have the pleasure of introducing the royal family of Romania. Her Royal Highness, Anastasia. His Royal Highness, Radu, his Royal Highness, Vlad, and-" Severus had been indicating each person as he named them. 

"Oh, not yet. Let's have it be a surprise." The youngest one was almost giddy with excitement. "Please? It will be fun."

Severus looked at the group of wizards. "I am Prince Sorin." 

"Oh, look Dumbledore looks a bit sick. Did he not know?" Prince Radu walked toward Dumbledore. 

"I would like my questions answered. What is going on? Why have you taken over our world? Where is Voldemort? I know he is behind all of this." Dumbledore attempted to sound confident but his voice lacked the strength of conviction. "Severus, you betrayed us to Voldemort?" 

"No, you betrayed the magical world." Prince Radu stepped into the center of the room. "You have turned your back on Lady Magic. Rejecting her rituals for muggles. You turned your back against the Dark Arts because you said they were deadly but any type of magic can kill as well as anything found in either world. You have ignored abused children, you have ignored the cries of magical children for far too long. Lady Magic has decided to interfere and with her chosen, we will repair, once again, what idiots like you have ruined." 

Whispers started as Dumbledore stood up. "I did no such thing." 

"Please, please." The youngest begged.

"Sure, this was your idea after Severus got you to tone down the death toll." Prince Vlad looked around the room. "You can thank Severus for your lives and the fact you haven't been turned into dinner. He seems to believe you have some redeeming qualities." 

"I am still trying to figure out which ones." The youngest muttered. "He likes humans for some reason." 

"Well, regarding the Voldemort issue-" Severus looked at Dumbledore. "Yes, I said his name because he is dead. He died years ago and he is never going to return despite all the bull you like to dish out. I am sure the members of this Wizenagamot would love to see the evidence of your tampering with events to get them to believe he will return." 

"We have a lot of evidence to show." Princess Anastasia snapped her fingers and vampires brought in dozen of boxes. "It's all in there. The ICW approved of this raid by the way as well as Gringotts. Gringotts didn't care for Dumbledore stealing from the vaults of half-bloods and the muggle-born who are members of pure-blood families. If Dumbledore hadn't blocked it, you would have known that muggle-born come from when two squib lines marry and produce a child. They discovered the information about forty years ago with some of the new inheritance potions." Vampires entered carrying in trunks. "The trunks have the information regarding Gringotts." 

Chaos broke out as many started to demand answers from Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't respond until everyone was quiet. "It was for the greater good. Voldemort will return and we need to find Harry Potter to destroy him." 

"Did he miss the fact that we said we have proof Voldie is dead?" The young one asked. "Are you sure you can't slip him into a hug me jacket and ship him off someplace where it will be safe for all those around him?" 

"I believe the last introduction will clear everything up." Prince Radu looked at the youngest one. "If you would provide the Wizenagamot with your identity." 

Fangs appeared as a smile formed. "I am Prince Hubertus Gustav Adolf Veit Georg Meinrad Alexander of Hohenzollern. People, however, just call me Harry as I was mistakenly called Harry Potter for the first few years of my life. James and Lily Potter weren't James and Lily Potter. They were Prince Johann Georg of Hohenzollern and his wife. They did want to warn you that if they ever saw you, they would kill you." 

"Yes, something about memory charms. My brother wasn't very happy about the situation but because he had him killed by Voldemort, he couldn't return here and claim his son." Prince Vlad looked at Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was practically dancing as Dumbledore was being grilled by the members of the Wizenagamot. Each time Dumbledore tried to counter something he was asked regarding Harry Potter, the Potters, the muggle-born, and Voldemort, the vampires produced evidence to show he was lying. Evidence that was certified by Gringotts and the ICW. Dumbledore had tried to close the session but that also failed. "You can't close something we have taken over." Harry looked at Severus. "Are you sure he doesn't need a hug me jacket?" 

"Yes, sadly, I am. He does like to play the kindly grandfather but he is as Machiavellian as any Slytherin with the boldness of a Gryffindor." 

"I wonder if we should mention that he was dating Grindlewald and the letter that mentions taking over the muggles for the greater good?" Sally covered her mouth. "Oops, my bad, I was saving that for later."

Radu and Vlad moved to sit down in two chairs. They didn't have any problems as about seven wizards vacated their seats when the two vampires headed in their direction. "So kind." 

Vlad sat down. "Yes, the smell of fear is wonderful. I am afraid I have missed that smell." 

"Well, if we allowed Harry to follow through on his plan, there would be blood and fear flooding the senses right now." Radu loved how the fear factor rose in the room. 

"We still can. We never promised anything to the ICW regarding keeping Dumbledore and those in the Wizenagamot alive." Harry pulled out his dagger. "Easy peasy, one, two, three." Harry pointed his dagger at three different Wizenagamot members. "My parents would love the memory of Dumbledore being eaten." 

Severus lowered Harry's arm a little bit. He didn't force it down as that wouldn't be good for him. "Now, isn't the time. Perhaps if we have people who decide to refuse to listen you could persuade them." Severus arched a brow. *Please.* He sent through his mind. *I know you have a lot to be angry about but remember so many have had decades of listening to him, being taught by him, and believing in him.*

*Fine but only because you asked.* Harry put his dagger away. "Dinner will be later than expected it appears." They could hear the wizards let out a collective sigh of relief. 

"Severus, how could you permit this to happen? How could you turn your back on the light and follow down such a dark path? How could you gather an army of vampires and take over?" Dumbledore was standing up, trying to appear taller, more powerful, and in charge. 

Sally started laughing. "I think he does need the hug me jacket. He believes that Prince Soren arranged this." 

The vampires let out a chuckle. Severus wanted to shake his head at how blind Dumbledore was. "I think they missed it where we said they are only alive because of him. We could change our minds." Radu looked at his brother. "I know our nephew would love to rip a few throats out. He was always a bit blood-thirsty." 

"Well, I haven't had centuries to learn to control the blood lust or the desire to see blood flow especially out of those who attacked my family and me." Harry skipped up to Dumbledore. "You do remember what you did to my parents? Setting them up to be killed by Voldemort. Setting them up to die because you wanted that prophecy to be true." The dagger was at Dumbledore's throat. "Deny it, please, deny it." 

"Harry." Severus was at his side quickly. "Let the man be disgraced. It would do more than his death would do. People would use him as a martyr. He would find peace in the idea of moving to the next plane."

Harry growled but recognized the truth. "He would. He smells of self-satisfaction when my dagger was at his throat. As if it would excuse his sins. Murder, attempted murder, line theft, stealing, and a dozen other crimes the goblins and ICW want to charge him with regarding his past seven decades, including giving his boyfriend some muggles, muggle-borns, and those from Knockturn Alley to use in his experiments." 

Dumbledore's heart started beating faster. "Oh, you got him with that. His heart is beating so fast, I could dance to it." Sally laid her elbow on Dumbledore's shoulder and started to clap her hands to the beat of Dumbledore's heart. "Tango, anyone?" 

"Are any of them sane?" Lucius quietly asked Lord Greengrass.

"Yes, surprisingly we are but we also love our fun." Vlad was instantly next to Lucius. "Want to join in the fun? I know you have issues with him, issues that we haven't mentioned, and should be mentioned. We were just waiting for one of you to speak besides Dumbledore." 

"Yes, I do. One of the issues is people imprisoned in Azkaban that he put there without a trial. He never has demanded one. When I have mentioned it to Madam Bones, he overrode our desires to have a hearing for them. One of the was Sirius Black, who isn't a Death Eater, who didn't murder 12 muggles, or Peter Pettigrew, as Pettigrew was the reason that Voldemort returned and I believe enabled Gringotts to finally kill him." 

"Very good, Lord Malfoy. Someone with a spine." Radu looked at Madam Bones. "You are now the new Minister. The ICW made the decision before we came here. Lord Malfoy, you are now her assistant as well as Lord Greengrass and Kingsley Shacklebolt. A person from each faction to assist the fair-minded Madam Bones. One who has tried to do the right thing countless times only to be stopped by the bribable Minister Fudge and Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

Madam Bones looked a bit surprised. "The charges against Albus, Cornelius, and others?"

"You will hold trials after you review the evidence. We will remain here until everything is under your control. Gringotts will also assist in any information you need, they are waiting to hear from you." Vlad looked at his vampires. "Where do you wish the evidence to be placed?"

Madam Bones had been making notes as the vampires spoke. "Aurors, arrest Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, -" She went down the list. "When you place them in the holding cells, add magical suppressors to their wrists and the cells. Also, wards to keep Dumbledore from calling Fawkes to help him escape, and top security wards." 

"You can't do that. I demand that this vermin leave and let us good citizens get back to business. Why anyone hasn't wiped out vampires by now is amazing to me. How dare you claim you represent the ICW." One of the Aurors stuck a gag in Umbridge's mouth.

"Best look for her." One of the Lords of the Wizenagamot commented. "Wish we could have done that." 

Harry leaned close to Dumbledore. "You will pay dearly." He let a fang scrap across the neck of Dumbledore. "I will always be able to find you now. Do try and run, I would love the excuse." 

Dumbledore didn't get to reply as Kingsley gagged him when he opened his mouth, cuffed him, and escorted him out of the Wizenagamot session. The Aurors escorted about half of the Wizenagamot out. "Madam Bones, several of my kind will be nearby if you need them, just ask. My vampires will remain behind long enough to place the evidence where you wish before they will fade into the night. It is time for us to depart and go to our lodging we have other business to discuss." Vlad inclined his head. 

"I thank you. I believe the evidence is fine where it is for now since there is so much of it. I will add some wards as well as a protective duty to the doors." 

"You're welcome. It is time to depart." 

Harry pouted a bit. "Don't worry, you know Dumbledore will do something stupid and we will get to have our fun." Sally was looking forward to it.

Severus didn't disagree. "His Order." 

Harry perked up at their words. "Yes, his Order." They had a bone to pick with some of the members and that is where they would be heading next. Severus pulled out his Order coin and sent the message calling for an Order meeting. "Time to have some fun with the chickens." Harry eagerly walked to the opened doors of the Wizenagamot and into the Ministry.

"Kids, their energy, and their eagerness, it is catching." Sally laughed and followed Harry. 

"I better go and make sure they don't eat anyone." Severus wanted to have his fun of tormenting some Ministry employees too. 

"Sure, that is why he is going." Vlad looked at his brother. "We better head out because Harry will come up with a crazy idea and those two will follow along with it."

"True. However, Severus will at least keep the body count down." The two vampires followed their relatives out the door. 

Madam Bones looked at the remaining vampires. "Are they serious?" 

"Always." One answered but the grins on the other faces made her realize they were joking. 

"Great, prankster vampires." Lucius was wondering what was next.

"Oh, many things are next, Lord Malfoy." Sally was behind Lucius. "Yummy, you smell divine."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus wasn't about to laugh but he was having a hard time not breaking his Slytherin mask as he watched Harry and Sally have fun with the Ministry employees. Harry wasn't doing anything beyond flashing some fang, well, ok, he was discussing the best killing method for blood with Sally. They were discussing which type of blood went best with chocolate as they debated the best way to hunt. For the record, Severus thought A positive was the best. Severus thought a few were going to pee themselves with how fast their hearts were beating. Guess Sally was right, you could dance to the beat of fear. Severus lingered a bit as he listened to the employees discuss their situation as well as their tell-tale lies of reassurances.

Severus wasn't surprised to find Harry waiting for him at the lifts. The group of vampires that were coming with them had already gone up. "You know I am a big boy, I can handle riding a lift." Severus loved how protective Harry could be yet at the same time he didn't smother him.

"I am aware. I like that you are a big boy but I didn't want someone to try and stake you before I got to show you off to the Order and the rest of the world." Harry's fangs were showing.

"You are so lucky you added the rest of the world or you would have been sleeping on the couch for a long time." Severus didn't resist when Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He melted into Harry and when Harry released him. "I expect more of that tonight." They ignored the shocks from the Ministry employees. The remaining vampires decided to play who was on the menu to get the employees back under their control. 

"I believe I can deliver on that tonight. However, I want to have some fun with the Order." Harry looked back at the Ministry and the vampires that were now in charge. "You know we could have a -" Harry was eyeing a few employees as he licked his lips. 

"No, remember what you promised your parents and your uncles." Severus wasn't worried. Harry loved the smell of fear but he didn't kill unless it was necessary. However, what the humans wouldn't know wouldn't hurt the vampires. 

"Fine, fine, fine. Talk away all my fun." Harry pouted for a second.

"Yeah, that works for me." Severus rolled his eyes. "For not killing anyone, I will uphold my end of the deal." Severus' voice was a bit louder and Harry was puzzled for a second before he laughed and pulled Severus into the lift.

________________________________________

"You are kidding me?" Sally looked at the dump on Grimmauld St. 

"I wish I was. The Order decided that since Sirius Black permitted them to use it and after his death, have kept using it." Severus loved how Dumbledore and the Order thought it was fine to use a house that didn't even belong to Sirius. Yes, Sirius was able to reside in it since it was his family home but he didn't own it. Harry did after Orion Black made him his heir. 

"How did they manage to survive? Honestly, any Black family member could have led them to this home and attacked." Harry shook his head. 

"He was warned but he didn't believe me." Severus had warned Dumbledore about the Black family wards but Dumbledore always believed he knew what was best. 

"Let's go and play with the Order, shall we? I have a few bones to pick with some of them." Harry was almost bouncing on his feet in eagerness. "You will have to inform us who is who so we don't terrorize the wrong ones." 

"I am aware. The ones we are looking for are Molly Weasley, her youngest two, Ronald and Ginevra, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Mundungus Fletcher. Dung is the one who has stolen the valuables out of the house. Minerva is aware and expecting us. She won't do anything unless someone tries something to reveal she is with us." 

"The Weasleys are the red-heads?" Sally looked up and down the street. "Very dead street too. It's a bit depressing." 

"Yes, it is. It was very upper crest at one time." Severus had to agree with the assessment of the street and house. "Yes, they are the red-heads. Now, they should be the only ones there as the rest are at work as well as Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Jones."

"Lupin is the werewolf?" One of the other vampires asked.

"Yes, but he hasn't bonded with his wolf, so it's very timid. He is also a pacifist, generally." Severus wondered how things would have changed if Lupin had bonded with his wolf. Would the Marauders have been so out of control? Would Black have thought to send him to the shack that night? Would Dumbledore had protected Lupin and the Maruaders as much? He felt Harry squeeze his hand. He winked. 

Harry walked up the steps and was almost to the door when it opened. Kreature stood there with a grin on his face. "Master, you come to remove the pests?" 

"Yes, Kreacher. Please inform Lady Black we have come to evict her unwanted guests." Harry turned to the vampires. "I bid thee welcome into my home." 

"Why thank you kind sir." Sally led the small group up the stairs with Severus bringing up the rear. Severus wanted to watch and enjoy the look of surprise on the Order's faces when they finally saw him. 

Kreacher pointed to the kitchen. "They be in there, waiting for the muggle lover to arrive." Kreacher popped away.

Harry held up his hand for a second and put his finger over his lips as he walked closer to the kitchen door. "It's not right." They heard a voice say.

"Lupin." Severus whispered, knowing they could hear him. Lupin was very aware of the whole scheme.

"What is the big deal? If Harry was here, he would have permitted Dumbledore to control the seats and vaults. He was his magical guardian. It's not like you aren't benefitting from it." 

"Ronald Weasley." Severus quietly informed them. Severus wondered where Minerva was because they wouldn't be so free and open if she was present. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a finger touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Minerva standing there. 

"Sorry, I was a bit late, a student was hurt." She quietly informed the group. "I arrived as you entered." 

"Just in time for the show. Just stay behind us, let them think they have you to protect them." Sally was eager for this now. 

"Shhh." Harry warned. They went back to listening.

"I'm was to be the future Lady Potter and I should have been given his vaults and other possessions anyway." 

"Ginevra." Severus and Minerva added.

Harry made a face. He shuddered a bit at the idea of being married to that harpy. "Hush, Ginny, we will do what Albus wants and you three will follow his directions once he gets back. He will have no problem pushing through the bill demanding that he retrain control of the Potter estate." 

Harry opened the kitchen door. "Uninvited guests, like fish, begin to smell after three days." 

"Where do you come up with these things?" Sally entered the room too.

"Google." Harry smirked as he watched the expressions the Order members' faces. "I do believe they have been here longer than three days. Someone of them stink to high blue heavens." Harry stood above Ronald Weasley. "When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Vampires." Lupin was the first to recover. 

The Order members attempted to pull their wands but Sally and one of the other vampires quickly collected them. "I must say, it is no wonder Dumbledore has been able to peddle his Unicorn dung, they were the slowest to react. The Ministry employees acted faster than them." Harry smiled and showed some fang. "Who wants to donate? Not you, smelly, but I am sure some of the others who have a sweet tooth might be willing. Who had chocolate recently?" 

Sally was standing between Granger and Lupin. "These two just reek of Honeydukes." 

"Snack time." 

"No, no, you can't touch her. How did you even enter this house? You have to be invited in. Vampires just can't enter private homes." Molly Weasley pulled Granger toward her as Lupin started to let out a low growl.

Harry summoned a newspaper and smacked Lupin on the head. "Bad doggie, no growling." He did it again just for fun. "Not if the vampire owns the house and invites his friends and family inside. You are the unwelcomed intruders. Perhaps we can see the real ending to Goldilocks and the Three Bears. It doesn't end well for her, in case you are wondering." 

Severus and Minerva entered kitchen. Molly and the rest saw them and seemed to grow a backbone. "This is part of the Potter estate and you have no say here. You are the unwelcomed guests. Kreacture!" 

The vampires looked around the room but not toward Minerva and Severus. "No elf to the rescue, oh so sad, too bad." Harry moved fast behind Molly. "Any other ideas? I can assure you that we are eager to see your attempts." 

The Order members were confused. Why didn't Kreacture appear as called? Granger looked around the room at the vampires. "Let's see if she gets it, after all, I heard she was the brightest witch of her generation." Harry forced Molly to sit down. "Do not move unless you want to become a snack. Poor Marco didn't get to snack on anyone earlier, so he might be a tad peckish." 

"I am." Marco flashed a fang near Ginny Weasley's neck and inhaled deeply. "Strawberries are my favorite." 

"Feast?" Sally planted her hands on Lupin's shoulders when he went to stand up. "No, sit, good doggie." 

"I am not a dog." Lupin snapped. 

Granger looked at Harry. Her eyes went big. "You're Harry Potter."

"Well, I thought it would take longer." Sally handed over some coins to a few vampires. "The eyes, right?" 

Granger quickly nodded her agreement. "I had hoped without the trademark glasses it would take longer." Harry summoned a chair. "So, what were you discussing before out untimely arrival?" 

Severus wondered about his mate at time. He could play crazy too well. "Dumbledore will be here soon. He will make you leave. Dark Creatures are unwelcomed in the UK." Ginny decided to voice her opinion.

"Dumbledore, really?" Harry wanted to laugh.

"He is the greatest wizard alive." Granger defended her mentor.

"He's going to be delayed." Harry leaned forward a bit. "Shh, don't tell anyone but he was arrested earlier." 

"Don't you dare lie about Albus Dumbledore. You should be going to him for help and guidance to join the right side for the war against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Molly pointed her finger at Harry and waved it up and down as she spoke.

"Here's another secret, Voldemort is dead." Harry gave them a half smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't even know what hit him." 

Sally laughed. "Nope, it was fairly quick. Almost as fast as the when we took the Ministry and here." 

"WHAT?" 

Chaos reigned and Severus wasn't sure who, started screaming for him and Minerva to kill the vampires. "Now why would I kill my mate?"


	4. Chapter 4

Something must have clicked in Ginny Weasley's small brain but she attempted to stand up only to be pushed back down into her seat by Sally. "He's to be my husband." She glared up at the only female vampire in the room. 

"Dracula be saved, make up your mind. He is a dark creature and get out or is he to be your future husband." Sally shook her head. She looked around the room. She could see Severus had a few ideas on what to do to the girl if she persisted in her idea that Harry would be her husband. "Oh, I think Prince Soren will have a word to two regarding your becoming his mate's wife. He might have a snack after he utters the one-word denial." She didn't think the girl would get to live beyond her next declaration of Harry being her husband. 

"You mean before or after my mate decides to dance in her blood?" Severus looked at Harry. He might enjoy Harry showing the girl how wrong she was. Harry would also let him have some fun too. "Are you full?" He could hear the heartbeat increase. He did enjoy the mind games. 

"No, but I wouldn't drink from her for all the tea in China." Harry made a face. He wasn't about to mention that the idea of marrying any red-head made him think of his mother. Not a thought you wanted to have when looking for a mate. "I don't eat liars, thieves, or -" Harry inhaled as he passed by the girl. "Five different male scents, spreading yourself out aren't you?" He made a gagging sound. "I don't think she is too selective."

"I caught six scents but I do agree." Sally inhaled deeply. Her face showing her distaste. "Sorry, I think it's the rank odor from this one." She smacked Ron Weasley on the head. "Soap, water, catch a clue, real soon. I am not sure how your girlfriend wants to even share a bed with you." She looked at Granger. "Do you spray perfume or a deodorizer?"

"Yes, it's bad. I can barely smell his girlfriend it's so powerful." Harry looked at the boy with a plate of food in front of him. He was the only one with more than one plate of food. 

Granger's face flushed a bit. "Oh, she uses deodorizer." One of the other vampires grinned. "You could do so much better." He looked at Weasley. "Much better." He was willing to admit for a human, she wasn't bad looking. Her hair was a bit out of control but otherwise, she had brains (if you ignored her following Dumbledore), looks, and he was hoping for a personality.

The group of vampires laughed. "What happened to you and the youngest Weasleys? Inquiring minds want to know. You have five smart, successful kids, and then these two losers?" Harry glanced at Molly Weasley. He held up his hand. "I don't want to know. I don't want to hear your voice, it is enough to make any dark creatures' ears bleed." He looked at Lupin. "Earplugs?" 

Lupin's face turned a bit red. "Quietening spell on her?" Severus eyed Lupin. "I had to use it myself. She always gave me a headache if I didn't." Severus was enjoying this. 

"How dare you, Severus Snape? You should be grateful for everything Albus Dumbledore has ever done for you and this is how you repay him? You side with the vampires. Minerva, aren't you going to do anything?" Molly finally realized the Minerva was standing next to Severus. 

"Why? It's you who should be ashamed. Did you not think you would be able to escape your crimes?" Minerva looked around the group still sitting around the table. "Did you think that Albus would not be held accountable someday for his seven-plus decades of crimes? Did you think the families of the ones he killed, controlled, or attempted to destroy would not demand an accounting at some point? Have you asked why Harry Potter is a vampire? Why he is here? What happened to Albus?" 

"Albus has always done everything for the greater good," Molly assured everyone. 

Harry grinned. "Do you know where he got that from? Well, technically, I am not sure who used it first." Harry fished around in his robes for a bit. "I have a copy of the information, somewhere." 

Severus rolled his eyes. He reached into Harry's left robe pocket. He pulled out the copy. He handed it to his mate. "I put it there." 

Harry kissed Severus. "Thank you." He handed the copy to Lupin. "I am sure you will recognize it since you were at my first birthday party and my mother mentioned Grindelwald's great aunt and her comment. I also have a copy of her letter to Sirius Black mentioning the conversation." Harry reached into his left robe pocket and produced a thicker note. He handed it to Lupin. "Do read the notes out loud for everyone."

Lupin read through the first note before looking up at Harry. Harry arched his brow. Lupin read it out loud:

Gellert -

Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD - this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this, it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)

Albus

"But, but.." Granger was confused. Dumbledore wasn't for controlling muggles. She had researched the history of Grindelwald. The man worked with the Nazis. He did experiments on muggles and wizards. No, it wasn't the truth. There was no way Dumbledore would do anything of the kind.

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.

We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell -- also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.  
Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore ------

The second page

\------could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!

Lots of love,

Lily

"No, no...no. It can't be true." Granger looked around the room. "Rita's books were true?" 

"Oh, those, yes they were. Very true. So many believed she added her own little twists as she is known for but not in that book. The publishers refused to permit her to add her own little twists. Everything she wrote had to be backed up with research or memories. The goblins also have a lot of evidence regarding everyone sitting at this table and their crimes. Arthur Weasley is being informed of the crimes his two youngest and wife have committed. Amelia Bones has the evidence and will be issuing charges." Severus was enjoying this. All the times the very group at the table made him feel less than human. All the times they dismissed his concerns and talked trash about him. It was good to see them brought down so low. Lupin had been doing it since they were at Hogwarts. Granted, Dumbledore did permit them to get away with it but it didn't excuse it. "I am looking forward to having the Aurors arrive and arrest you." 

"How, they don't know where we are?" Weasley opened his mouth. 

"He truly is an imbecile." Harry was shocked. "There is a reason why the Black wards are famous. There is a reason why we were able to locate the house." 

"No Fidulus Charm." Lupin looked surprised. "There was never a true Fidulus Charm on the house." 

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner," Harry smirked.

"We need to keep you off of Google." Severus rolled his eyes at his mate. "I am removing that infernal machine from our quarters."

Harry laughed. "As if I use the one in our quarters." Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Severus. "We always have much more enjoyable things to do." 

"My ears, my virgin ears." Sally covered her ears. She had been about to cover Ginny's but realized it was useless.

"As if." One of the other vampires muttered. 

Sally removed her hands. "Had to try. So, Madam Cat, how about you let the Aurors in. They are on the stairway outside." Once Minerva left the room, Sally looked around the room. "In case you are wondering, you are going to be seeing Dumbledore very soon."


End file.
